Undying Compassion
by THE best THING about ME is YOU
Summary: Edward and Emmett are on there yearly hunting trip expecting to find game, but what happens when they stumble upon a girl in the woods who was beaten and left for dead? Rated M for lang, violence, and lemons in future chapters.
1. Lost And Found

**A/N: Okay so here is a brand new story that I am working on. Let me know what you think of it and if I should continue. I love hearing from you all. Oh and if yall haven not read my other story --The Interview That Changed Everything, and Irresistible Proposition I urge you to go check it out and let me know what you think. I love to get reviews and I do take the time to respond to all of you**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Undying Compassion**

**Chapter 1**

**Lost And Found**

My cell phone rang at 4:30 in the morning waking me up. I ran my hand over the top of the nightstand trying to find it… knocking something down on the floor in the process of it.

I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it was.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Dude what the hell? Why are you still asleep?" Emmett's voice boomed out of the speaker of the phone. It was way to early for this.

I held the phone away from me until I was sure he had finished talking. Slowly I brought it back to my ear.

"Well let me think about that Emmett… its 4:30 in the morning. I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet to say that I along with millions of other people don't get out of bed at this ghastly hour."

"You do today Edward, now get your ass out of bed and be at my house at five."

Click!

"Asshole" I yelled into the phone knowing that he had already hung up, but it still made me feel better to say it out loud.

I sat up in bed, pulled back the covers, threw my feet over the side, stood up and stretched. There should be a law for having to wake up this early on your vacation.

I made my way to the bathroom and showered and shaved. Not that it would do a bit of good. I was going to be out at the deer stand for a week.

A week!

I'm really not into the hunting scene….it's just not my thing. I went with Emmett for the first time three years ago and did not enjoy myself at all. That's why I was so thankful when my little sister Alice had married Jasper. He took my place going with my imperious older brother Emmett.

I have been lucky and had been able to get out of it for two years now, because of Jasper. However this year my luck seemed to have ran out. Jasper had a business meeting to go to and was not going to be able to reschedule it… which left me.

I brushed my teeth and threw on some of my camouflaged clothing that Emmett had so graciously went and bought for me the day before. I didn't even bother trying to tame my unruly messy hair it never in my 26 years on Gods green earth wanted to corporate with me, besides I was just going to cover it with a hat anyway. I grabbed the bag I had already packed the night before, went through my house once last time to make sure everything was off, locked the door, set the alarm, and loaded my bag in the car.

This sucks!

I put my seat belt on and backed out of my driveway looking at my cozy, warm house one last time.

This week was going to be hell!

As I drove to Emmett's house I flipped through the radio stations looking for something good to listen to. It was a failed attempt. So much damn talking on the stations instead of music being played. Finally frustrated I put on a CD of mine and let the music fill the car.

I turned into Emmett's driveway about five minutes later and honked the horn.

It was 4:58.

Ha! How good was I?

I made it with two minutes to spare.

I honked the horn again and waited.

Nothing!

What the hell? I didn't want to be a pain in the ass to his other neighbors by honking the horn again.

I figured somebody should be lucky and get some sleep considering it wasn't going to be me.

I picked my cell phone up and tried to call Emmett's, but it just went to voice mail. With a sigh I got out of the car. He just probably wanted me to help with loading up.

As I walked to the front door I noticed all the bags and gear where sitting on the porch. Along with the keys to his jeep that we were taking and his cell phone.

There was no way in hell I would ever consider taking my car. It was going to stay in Emmett's driveway for the week we were gone.

I knocked on the door. That asshole better not be expecting me to load all this crap by myself. I tried ringing the doorbell a few times also, but no answer.

Lifting my camouflaged hat up and scratching my head I looked at the items once again and just decided to go ahead and load them up. After I finished I looked down at my wrist watch. It was now 5:45.

I was really starting to get pissed and was just about to say to hell with the trip when all the sudden the front door opened and there stood Emmett with a big smile on his face.

"What the hell Em? You ask me to be at your house by five and then your ass doesn't even come out till fifteen minutes till six."

Just then a blonde headed girl in a pink bathrobe stepped out from behind Emmett.

"Hi Edward! I see Emmett talked you into going with him this year after all."

Rosalie!

No wonder Emmett had a smile on his face. And Rosalie's messy hair didn't exactly help conceal the reason behind it either.

"Yep he sure did. Should I be scared?"

She laughed "No I think Jasper has taught him some manners in the last two years you have not gone. I know for a fact that Emmett isn't peeing on people anymore."

"I remember that." I said.

I could not help but chuckle at the thought of that. The first and last time I had gone with Emmett we were up in the dear stand and Emmett being….well Emmett decide that he was going to just whip it out and pee off the side of it and wouldn't you know he ended up peeing on Tyler and Eric. Some friends of ours that we had invited up that year.

Needless to say some punches were thrown and blood was shed, but it wasn't to bad. In the end everybody had a couple of beers and laughed about it. However that was one of the main reason I never went with him after that.

Emmett being out in the wild of nature made his stupid side rear its ugly head.

And there was no way I was going to give the bastard a chance to piss on me.

"Although he does still brag when he shoots the bigger deer. Jasper is still trying to work on that." Rosalie statement caused me to snap out of my memory.

"Great" I said under my breath.

That's all I needed. Emmett is way better at hunting then I am. This trip is going to be filled with nothing but Em bragging about how much bigger his is than mine.

Well being that its only the deer he can say that about I will let him have it. Poor guy. It's pretty sad that he has to overcompensate with a deer.

"Well I think its about time to getting going don't you little bro? Were already running late."

Un fucking believable!

He was the reason we are running late and now he is wanting to rush me.

Asshole!

With a sigh I waved a goodbye to Rosalie and walked back to my car getting my bag out and loading it into Emmett's jeep. I jumped in the passengers side and waited while I gave Emmett and Rosalie a moment by themselves.

About five minutes later he opened the door, climbed in and buckled up.

"Lets get this show on the road!" Emmett said as he turned the key and his jeep roared to life. He backed out of the drive giving Rosalie one last wave goodbye and headed down the road.

"Edward why are you so grumpy?"

I looked over at him. Was he kidding me? I decided it was best not to answer for fear that my anger would get the best of me, and it was way to early to start fighting with him.

Instead I changed the subject.

"How's work going Emmett?"

Emmett is the proud owner of a newly opened mechanic shop.

"Oh you know its not to bad. It's starting to pick up and I found some really good workers so its only going to get better."

I cleared my throat. "Speaking of good workers…I see you and Rosalie have gotten off on the right foot. Or rather something else." I smiled at him when he turned red, but it didn't last long because Emmett always had a comeback.

"Hey man don't be pissed at me because I get to use my pole in a hole more than you. Speaking of how long has it been man… I mean damn dude you going celibate on me?"

"Em not everybody has to have sex and no I am not going celibate. I just don't see the reason in having sex with someone I am not attracted to or don't want to see again."

"Uh I can think of a pretty good reason. I mean a guys got needs"

I sighed. There was just no use talking to Emmett about this. He has always had a very active sex life. Where as I have not. Now don't get me wrong I had my fair share of girls in high school, college and after, but there came a point in time when I realized it was all meaningless.

"Emmett I not like you. I mean yeah sex is great, but right now I am far to busy."

"Edward your using that as an excuse. People open doctors offices all the time and still have sex. Nice try."

"Emmett lets not talk about this all I want to do is get this trip done and over with. Okay?"

"Alright. Not a problem, but I want you to know that Rosalie has a roommate who's relationship is kind of on the rocks so if she becomes available Rose said she would let me know.

"Ugh! Emmett no more talking about relationship, sex and anything to do with the two….got it?"

"Fine, fine if that's the way you want it then so be it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So how are things coming along with the doctors office?

"Things are coming together nicely. I have a lot of new patients in the upcoming weeks that have schedule appointments with me."

"Well that's good to hear man."

The rest of the trip to the deer lease was quiet. There was no more talking between us. The only sound that could be heard was the radio.

After we sat in the car for what seemed like hours we finally arrived and began unloading. Emmett didn't even want to unload everything. He was only think about killing a deer.

He baited everything and we sat as silent as we could.

It must have been hours before we seen a heard of deer Emmett of course wanted the biggest one and raised his riffle in position and pulled the trigger.

Twice. He missed the first time.

I didn't really care which one I got… like I said this is not my thing.

Emmett's dear went down and caused all the others to scatter in all directions before I could even take a shot.

"Woot! Woot! It looks like I am going to be kicking your ass this trip."

He climbed down from the deer stand and went to collect his prize.

I swear you would think it was Christmas morning by the size of the smile on his face.

I pulled the walkie talkie out that Emmett had given before he went to retrieve the deer.

I clicked the red button and talked through the speaker

"Well Emmett how big is it?"

"I don't know man… why are you jealous?"

"Psh! Not a chance I was just wondering if you were going to need help carrying it back."

"Naw man I think I'm goo-"

That's weird. Emmett never shuts up and for him to go silent like that all the sudden, must mean something is terribly wrong.

"Emmett what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

No answer.

"Emmett damn it answer me. Is everything okay?"

"No man you need to get down here. NOW."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was serious so I didn't waste anytime questioning him I climbed down the latter and ran to where he was.

"Emmett what is it?"

Emmett's face was crinkled up with disgust and looked as if he was about to puke if he hadn't done it already.

"That"

He pointed a finger to the left of the dead deer and I seen a hand that was laying on the ground. I couldn't see anything else because there was brush in the way.

"What the hell man did you shoot him when you shot the deer or something?"

"I.. I don't know. I don't think so. I mean God I hope not."

"Okay just stop panicking and let me see."

I walked closer to the body and realized that there was no way he was shot by Emmett considering that he was covered up in leaves.

My guess was that when the deer scattered they uncovered the hand.

Emmett moved closer to me

"Well did I kill him?"

Emmett asked in a choked up voice.

"No man it looks like he was dumped out here and someone tried to hide him. Look."

I pointed to the leaves that covered the rest of the body.

Emmett looked down and suddenly jumped back

"Emmett?"

"Dude man the hand just moved."

"What?"

I quickly bent down and checked for a pulse.

"Emmett the pulse is weak but its there. Come on help me uncover him."

Emmett came on the other side of me and started to scrap the leaves of the guys body as I was doing. When the body was fully uncovered we noticed that it wasn't a he at all in fact it was a she.

"What kind of sick fuck would do this to a defenseless girl? I mean its bad enough that we thought it was a guy, but this is just crossing the line."

Emmett barked out.

The girl was beaten almost to the point of death.

She had cuts and bruises all over her body and her face… well you couldn't even tell what she looked like do to all the swollen bruise and dried blood. Her clothes wear tore and she was barefooted.

"We got to get her out of her Emmett. This trip is over."

Emmett picked her up and carried her back to the jeep and we sped of to the hospital.

I don't know why but I felt very protective of this girl and prayed that she would be alright.

I wanted to know what happened to her and I wanted to kill whoever did this to her.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Should I go on? I need yall to review and let me know. Without reviews I think that no ones is interest and will not continue writing it, however if I get reviews I will continue to write it.**

**Thanks again for reading and please check out my other stories is you haven't done so already and don't forget to leave some love.**

**The Interview That Changed Everything**

**And**

**Irresistible Proposition **


	2. Disoriented

**A/N: Wow thank you guys so much for all your reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I am so glad to see people taking an interest in this story. **

**Yall make me smile!**

**I have gotten 14 reviews for the first chapter. That's just amazing!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, **

**however the plot line to this story is mine!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disoriented **

**BPOV**

_I was running. _

_Running so fast it felt like my feet were barely touching the ground. Or maybe they were just numb from me being barefooted and the ground being so cold beneath my feet._

_Either way I knew that I had to keep going. To stop now would have meant death. I had to get away. _

_I could no longer stay there. So I packed a backpack of clothes among other items and ran away. Even though I knew the probable outcome, I still took my chances. Besides I would rather die knowing that I tried till the very end to survive then just stay there awaiting what I knew would eventually happen._

_My feet pounded on the rooted ground below me. _

_To my surprise I managed to not trip, which I have no one to thank but God for that._

_I risked a glance behind me and seen that my attacker was close to me. I pressed myself to go faster, but I was wearing down. The bag that I was carrying was making me lose my stamina fast. _

_I must have been running for more then forty-five minutes straight by now._

_Still I mustered all the strength I had in me and picked my speed up._

_My breathing was coming hard and fast. My chest heaving up and down. My heart drumming out of my chest, the beat of it echoing in my ears._

_My arms along with the rest of my body was sore all over from me running into the small twigs that were sticking out in every direction. _

_Scraps and cuts covered my body. My muscles felt as if they were on fire and were being pulled apart._

_It was dark and being in the woods with a canopy of leaves over my head from the trees growing into each other certainly made the darkness even more darker then I would have imagined._

_I had made my escape at night._

_I knew the darkness would better my chances, however I also knew that there was a good probability that I would be captured no matter when I decided to leave._

_The forest surrounding me was silent. _

_Eerier silent. _

_There were no sounds of animals to be found. It was like they to sensed the peril that I was in and decided to have no part of it._

_I looked back again and realized that I was alone. _

_I had lost him._

_Panting and gasping for air I decided to hide behind a tree and breath oxygen back into my shriveled up lungs._

_I could feel the sweat drip down my forehead even though the night was cold. _

_My tattered clothes were sticking to me due to the slick perspiration covering every square inch of me._

_My breathing was still fairly loud._

_I hated to do it, but I knew I had to. If I wanted to keep my speed I would have to lose the bag I was carrying. _

_Reluctantly I slid it off my shoulders and looked around for the best place on the forest floor to hide it._

_I noticed there were some lefty branches that had fallen out of a tree and grabbed them to camouflage my bag._

_After a few moments of covering my bag with the branches and regrouping I decided it was best to start to move again. I started running through the dark and was running past a huge tree when all the sudden two hands shot out and jerked me back. _

_I went plummeting to the ground when a massive blow hit me in the skull_

_His figure towered over me._

"_You really shouldn't have tried to escape."_

_He said as he wagged his figure back and forth slowly. I could smell the alcohol on him and a faint scent of tobacco._

"_No please!"_

_I was shaking my head and beginning to tremble._

_He brought his hand up once more and….._

"_NOOOOO!"_

I jolted awake and broke out in sobs.

I tried to move, but Something was hindering me from doing so.

I looked down and noticed all the different IV's hooked to me in my arms.

Where am I?

"Shh! It's okay. You will be okay. Your safe now."

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and out of the one eye that I could actually see through there was a short black haired girl who said that as she pushed back on my shoulders to lay me back down in the bed. She then proceed to pull the covers back over my body.

"Jasper let Edward and Emmett know that she is awake."

"Okay Alice."

A blonde guy who was tall and had a southern accent said before he walked out the door.

It didn't take long for me to realize that I was in a hospital room. The lumpy pillows and uncomfortable bed along with the curtains and blaring TV gave that away.

Not to mention the needles that were stuck in me as if I were a pin cushion.

The question was…

How did I get here?

The blonde man entered the room followed by a big bulky guy with curly brown hair and a slender but fairly built man who had messy bronze colored hair.

The messy haired man walked up to the bed and looked at me.

"How are you feeling Miss?"

I just looked around the room and back at him speechless.

Who were these people?

"I am sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I am sure you have been better. My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. What's yours?"

He held out his hand to me.

I looked down at it and realized that I didn't know my own name.

I couldn't remember anything other then what I had just dreamed about and what happened when I had awoken from it.

I began to cry.

The girl known as Alice picked up my hand and kept telling me it was going to be alright.

In between my sobs I managed to speak in a weak whisper.

"I- I don't k-know m-my name. I d-don't remember any t-thing."

Alice then through her arms around me and began to rock me back and forth in a comforting motion as best she could.

My body was so sore from everything I had been through that even the slightest movement sent pain through my body.

I cried out in agony.

"Alice be careful with her."

The curly haired man said. He had stepped closer as if he wanted to help, but was unsure of what to do.

Alice then released me with a look of concern on her face.

"I am so sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt her anymore then she already is."

She held her head down in humiliation.

"Its okay Alice. We know you were only trying to help."

Jasper came up behind her and rubbed her arm up and down trying to calm and comfort her.

My throat was sore and crying was doing nothing to help it, but the tears would not stop.

The feeling I felt of not knowing who I was, was indescribable. I felt fear, sadness, and worry.

What happens if I can never remember?

What if I am to go on living not knowing who I am or where I am from. Most importantly if I cant remember what happened to me in the past how am I going to be able to prevent it from happening to me again?

All these questions and more where popping in my head, but for some reason my brain was only repeating one of them over and over again..

How did I get here?

I was crying to much to notice that Jasper had left the room again and come back with a doctor.

The doctor assessed the situation by asking questions then he left the room only to return with a needle filled with clear liquid.

He released it through my IV and my eyes began to get droopy, the voices I heard started slurring and everything went black.

**EPOV**

After the fragile little women fell asleep from the sedative the doctor gave her I followed him out the room where I could discuss what was going on in private.

When I returned I noticed that all eyes where on me looking for some answers.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Okay Edward you're a doctor so we know you know what's going on with out even needing to talk to him. So spill!"

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair and started to speak.

"It appears that she is suffering from what we call amnesia. It was most likely due to the amount of injuries that her body took…. Mainly the blows to her head."

Alice brought her hand up to her mouth.

"You mean to tell me that this poor girl" using her delicate finger she pointed to the now sleeping patient. "Will never know who she is?"

"Not necessarily Alice. There are a number of procedures we can go through to try and help her remember, like therapy, but to tell you the truth with her being in that condition when we found her, I don't know if I want to help her remember that."

"So what are we going to do Edward we cant just continue to pump sedatives in her to avoid answering her questions because you know as well as I do that they are going to be asked."

"I know. The doctor has alerted the police to her condition and was going to ask them to put her picture on the news in hopes that someone will recognize her."

"Edward you cant let him do that!"

This time it was not Alice who spoke up, but Emmett.

"I know Em. I am not stupid. I told him that I would speak to the police. I explained to him that if the person who hurt her sees that she is still alive he may try and finish what he started and I am not going to let anything happen to her." I looked over at the injured girl noticing that she seemed to be in a peaceful slumber at the moment. "Who ever she is." I added though not loud enough for the others to hear.

**EXOXOB**

"Okay I understand where you are coming from and I think that we would be wise doing it this way. I don't want to see anything happen to her either the poor girl has been through enough."

Eric, the chief of police said as we discussed are options.

We finally agreed on just passing her picture around to police stations only.

Not to public.

If she was missing from somebody's life…. And there was no reason to assume she wasn't. Then by now they would have filed a police report and gave a description or a picture to help find her by.

Which meant that once the station that they filed under gets the fax with her picture they will have a match and be able to contact them with the good news of knowing where there loved one is.

"Well keep me post it with whatever you find Eric."

"Sure no problem."

He said as he shook my hand and grabbed his hat.

"Don't worry Edward we will find who ever did this to her."

He then walked out of the room with a photo of the sleeping girl in his hand.

I walked back from the hospital cafeteria to the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. I looked at her sleeping form. She was wrapped in bandages from head to toe. She was nothing but skin-and-bone and its even a wonder she was still alive when we found her. Her checks were sucked into her face and you could see her ribs. Her breathing was light like she was having trouble keeping air flowing to her lungs.

I not sure why, but something or someone was telling me to do everything in my power to protect this girl.

And I knew that I would do everything in my power to do just that.

I was so lost in looking at this women in front of me that I never even heard Alice come up behind me.

"Edward?"

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you still doing here Alice? I told you to go home and get some rest."

"I know, but I cant."

She pulled a chair up next to me and sat down. Sighing she began to speak.

"I just don't feel right leaving her here all by herself. I mean I know you're here, but I feel as though I should be here to. I don't want her to wake up without me being here. I worried that I am going to miss something."

"I know what you mean Alice. When she first woke up and Jasper came to get me and Emmett we flew down that hallway. It was the best news that I had ever heard."

"You know Edward its times like these that really makes me grateful for the family and for the husband that I have. It makes me ashamed of myself that it takes me seeing how badly people get hurt on a daily basis for me to realize that. I mean I always knew that stuff like this happened, but to see how it can effect that person and the people around her really opens my eyes. To see a perfect stranger laying right here in front of me and barely able to breath…. It.. It makes me what to do something to help prevent this from happening to other women."

I looked over at Alice and seen a tear roll down here check. I collected her in my arms and held her.

"I know what you mean Alice. I know what you mean."

I could see right now that this not only effected me, but also the rest of my family. I never imagined that one girl had the power to change an entire family, but that's what she seemed to have done. She helped us realize just how blessed we were without even realizing it or meaning to.

Now I only hoped that we could help her.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Do you still think I should continue? **

**So did everyone watch the MTV Movie Awards? As I was expecting Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and New Moon won every award that they were up for. Congrats to them and let me just say that the kiss between the two of them was so funny! Like they really have to have smoke and mirrors to make there kisses hot...pssh! They didnt fool anyone! lol!**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and please, please, please with cherries on top don't forget to review.**

**Till next time everybody have a great and safe summer!**


	3. Some Piece's Of The Puzzle

**A/N: Hello to all! Wow thank you guys so much for those who read, reviewed, added me to favorites and to alerts.**

**I am so glad to see that people has taken an interest in this story. All I can say is hold on cause we are in for a lot of up and downs.**

**Chapter 3**

**Some Piece's Of The Puzzle**

**BPOV**

I woke up startled as I had heard a noise that sounded as if it was a snake. I quickly realized that it was the breathing machine that the doctors had me hooked up to.

I felt no need for it as I was breathing on my own just fine and the oxygen line that was sitting on my face under my nose was starting to be uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable…

I need to move around in my bed. I was sore all over and laying in the same position was slowly making it worse. Not to mention I also had to pee.

However when I looked to see if a nurse was in the room with me the only face I found was that of Edwards.

He was sitting in the chair next to my bed…. Well more like slumping in the chair. He had fallen asleep and his head was laying on the back of the chair for support, however you could tell it was an excruciating way to sleep and that he would probably have a crick in his neck when he awakens.

As I sat there and studied him, I noticed that our hands were conjoined.

I knew I couldn't remember anything, but I started to think that maybe he might be my husband. The way he has stayed here and the way he was holding my hand.

Well I really know how to pick them if that was the case.

He was handsome with his untidy copper colored tresses. He had a strong jaw line that had a five o'clock shadow on it. His nose was perfectly symmetrical on his face. And his lips were a luscious red color and they looked to be very kissable. He had a strong brow line. Being that he was sleeping I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that a guy who had a face like that also had a pair of gorgeous eyes to go with it.

However if he was my husband then did he do this to me?

I quickly looked at my left hand and noticed that there was no wedding ring in sight. Nor was there one on his left hand.

Okay so him being my husband is ruled out then.

If he wasn't my spouse then maybe he was a brother.

But then who was that black haired girl. Was she a sister of mine or a friend?

All of the answers to my questions I had to find.

I looked over and noticed there was a call button for when and if I needed the nurse. I tried to reach it, but I needed to move my whole body for that to happen. And for me to be able to move my whole body I had to let go of the warm hand of Edwards. I hoped that I wouldn't wake him when I did this.

I slowly pulled my hand away from Edwards.

I already missed the warmth and protected feeling I had when my hand was connected with his.

I reached over and was finally able to touch the button.

I winced in pain a little bit when I pushed it. Seeing as how I had to focus all my strength into doing this one task that would have been simple if I weren't in this condition.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

I turned my head slowly to look at Edward.

He had a look of concern on his face.

I stared into his green eyes. I could get lost in them and I did. I completely didn't notice the nurse who came up to my bed.

"Would you like more pain medication ma'am?"

The nurse asked while checking my fluid bag among other things.

"Yes ma'am."

I said in a gruff voice.

My throat felt like it had been scraped out by sandpaper and my mouth was dry as a desert. My stomach was vacant. How long had it been since I had something to eat? How long have I been in here? What day was it?

"Nurse?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Before you give me some more medication do you think I can please have something to eat? Also I need to use a bathroom"

"Certainly. I will help you to the bathroom and then have a tray of food delivered to you as soon as I am done here."

"Thank you."

The lady finished checking my pulse, my blood pressure, and listened to my lungs. That kind of hurt since I had to take deep breaths in and out four times. My ribs cried in protest every time my chest moved.

Once finished she wrote something down on my chart and helped lift me up from the bed.

When my feet touched the floor it sent chills up my body due to it cold tiles. My leg muscles were achy and it hurt to stand let alone walk.

"Here let me help you."

Edward came up on the other side of me and snaked his arm around my waist. Him and the nurse managed to get me into the restroom.

"When your finished I will come back in to help you back to your bed."

With that Edward walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving the nurse to assist me.

Once I relived my bladder and washed my hands the nurse opened up the door and called Edward back in.

When I was in my laying in my bed again Edward pulled the covers over me and the nurse walked out.

I turned to look back at Edward who was staring at me.

"How did I get here and how long have I been here?"

I asked. I had to get some answers. Maybe if I had some pieces of the puzzle I could figure out the rest myself.

"My brother Emmett and I went on a hunting trip and found you in the woods. You have been here a total of four days. The first two days you were under heavy medication and you were out of it most of the time."

"What was I doing in the woods?"

"I am honestly not sure. When we found you, you were unconscious."

"And then I woke up here and don't know who I am or why I look like I do."

I looked down at my hands only to have a cool gentle hand move under my chin and coax my head up.

"I sorry ma'am I know this must be difficult for you, but please believe me when I say that I along with my family will do everything we can to help you."

I did my best to believe him, but I had doubt in the back of my mind.

"Good morning ma'am"

We both looked up to see a nurse carrying a tray of food and my stomach as if on cue growled loudly. Edward dropped his hand from my face. He went and took the tray from the nurse and thanked her.

Once the nurse was gone Edward set the tray on the rolling cart and pushed it up to the bed.

"I am fixing to raise the bed up tell me if it starts to hurt you ok?"

I nodded for the go ahead

Edward slowly raised the bed to where I was in a sitting position. Once the bed stopped I looked at the food that was in front of me.

Eggs, grits, and a slice of toast.

With my throat feeling as raw as it was I decided to by pass the toast and just try to eat the eggs and grits.

When I took the first bite I couldn't help but moan. It was so good. I looked up to see Edward who had crooked smile on his face. Blushing I quickly looked down at the plate and ate the rest of the food.

When I was finished I thought about licking the plate, but decided against that when I heard a throat clear.

"Are you still hungry Miss.? Cause if you are I can always get some more ordered for you."

I thought about it and realized that I still was, but figured if I ate more then I would probably make myself sick.

"No thank you."

I said as I sat the fork on the plate and wiped my face with the napkin.

**EPOV**

"Hello Alice."

I said as she walked into the hospital room.

"Hey Edward has she made any progress?"

She asked as she sat her purse down on the chair.

"Uh well she seems to be doing better. She ate some breakfast and just finished eating some lunch about two hours ago. The nurse is given her a bath right now."

"Has she asked any questions yet?"

"Yes. I hate that I don't have the answers to some that she ask."

Alice was about to say something then, but my cell rang cutting her off.

I looked at the screen and seen that it was the police department. I quickly hit the green button and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Edward? This is Eric"

"Oh hi chief have you found anything out?"

"No, but I wanted to call and let you know that this case has been taken over. Its out of our hands now."

"Who has it been taken over by?"

"The FBI. I have an agent that they assigned to the case on his way to the hospital right now to meet with you and Emmett."

"Okay."

"He should be arriving soon."

"Okay thanks for keeping me informed Eric. I really appreciate it."

"No problem Edward. I really hope things turn out for the best."

"Me too!"

"Bye."

"Bye"

I pressed the red end button to hang up and looked over at Alice.

"The FBI has taken over the case. They have an agent on the way to ask me and Emmett some questions. Only Emmett is at work."

"Well he can always meet with him later Edward."

"True. Okay well I am going downstairs to wait for him in the lobby. Will you stay here with her until I get back?"

"Of course Edward."

I thanked Alice and walked to the elevator pressing the ground floor button.

It wasn't long before a guy in a black suit came through the door. He had long sandy blonde hair that was pulled up in a rubber band and set on the nape of his neck. He had sun shades on and under his jacket I could see a gun sitting in its holder that was strapped around his waist.

I could only assume that, that was the agent Eric was talking about.

He went over to the receptionists desk.

"Excuse I am here to meet with a Edward Cullen is there anyway you can tell me what room he is visiting?"

"I am Edward Cullen."

I said. The guy turned around and reached his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a badge and flashed it to me before putting it back in.

"I am FBI agent James Nomad. I will be taken over the case from now on out. I need to start by asking you and your brothers some questions and if at all possible the girl."

"Very well. May I suggest we go to the cafeteria. That way we can sit and talk."

Once seated James pulled a notepad and pen out.

"Okay Mr. Cullen is your brother going to be joining us soon?"

"Uh actually he is at work right now, but he will be happy to answer any of your questions when he is available to."

"Very well. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

Over the next thirty minutes I gave him the lowdown on how we found the girl all the way up until what happened this morning.

"And so she remembers nothing?"

He asked as he jotted down notes.

"That's right. In order to help her I would suggest we put her through therapy and maybe over time some things might start to come back to her, but for now I really don't want to push her into it. Her body has been through a lot and needs to heal before we put even more emotional strain on it."

"I agree one hundred percent."

He closed his note book and stuffed it into his inside jacket pocket. He stood up and fixed his tie.

"Okay Mr. Cullen if she starts to remember anything else please inform me."

He pulled out his wallet and pulled a white rectangular card from one of it slots.

"Here is my number that you can reach me at if any development occurs. Also I will be keeping you informed if we have anything on our end."

"Thank you I would greatly appreciate it.

I stood up and held my hand out.

We shook hands and he was off and out of sight in no time.

Once I was back up to the room I seen that the girl already was back in bed laying on clean sheets. She looked a little bit better already.

Alice was talking her head off.

"Oh your back. How did everything go?"

"Uh as well as to be expected. Basically went over the same thing I did with Eric. He said he would keep us informed if anything is found on his end and asked that we do the same on ours."

I looked over at the young woman laying in the bed. I wondered how old she was.

I sat down in the chair next to Alice.

"Do you feel better now that you had a bath?"

"Much better. I feel like a new me."

She smiled and I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my face as well.

"Well I better be going. Jazz will be home soon and I have to make supper, but I will be back to visit tomorrow."

Alice grabbed her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Once she left I heard the angel beside me stifle a yawn.

She was tired.

"Would you like me to call the nurse to give you some medicine to help you sleep better?"

"Please."

"No problem."

After the nurse had left I watched as her eyes slowly started to droop and she feel asleep.

**A/N: Okay guys I know this story is going kind of slow, but its going to have to cause in real life these things do take time to unravel. And I want to make my story be as real as possible.**

**The story will pick up soon I just have to keep building the characters and the suspense. Everything will be revealed in due time… bare with me.**

**Also I need some help. Can anyone tell me how I can make a blog of some sort and put all my photos to my story in one place instead of it being on my profile? With 3 different stories going and photos for each one my profile page is getting pretty full. That and I want to make it easier for my readers to where all they have to do is click one link and all the pictures will be there in one spot.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please review.**


	4. Finding A Place In This World

**A/N: Hello guys and gals!**

**Do I have guy readers? **

**Hmm? I don't know!**

**Well anyway sorry I have not updated in a while. I am not going to feed you an excuse about why your chapter is just now up… I just was not in the mood to write for a while. I just needed to take a little break from all 3 of my stories, but now I'm back so yay!**

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed and are reading this story. I hope to hear more from you and all the readers who are not reviewing… don't be shy I would like to hear from you too! **

**Okay enough of my note… here is your chapter enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Twilight or any of it characters! Only the plot to this story is mine!**

**Chapter 4**

**Finding A Place In This World**

**BPOV**

I have been in the hospital for nine days now.

Nothing has changed as far as the development in my case. No name, no family, no nothing.

The doctors and nurses around here have taken to calling me Jane. Edward and his family are even calling me that now. I don't mind. I would rather be called Jane then Miss all the time.

As I was say nothing has changed with the case.

However I have been going through physical therapy to help me walk again. I almost got it down pat.

Everything on me is starting to look better. The bruises are going away. The only thing that is still in pretty bad condition is my face. The swelling has gone down some, but it still has a way to go.

The doctor said I am looking better everyday and that I will be able to get released soon. The only problem is, is I have no where to go. Edward has offered for me to stay with him, but I don't wont to be anymore trouble and take anymore time out of there lives then I have already. Then of course there is Alice who has also been gracious enough to offer her home to me as well.

Truth be known I would rather stay with Edward. Its not that I have anything against Alice, she's great! Its just that over the past week and a half I have gotten to know and be more comfortable around Edward.

He really is a gentlemen. He is always asking if I am okay and if he could get me anything. He has been up here every night with me. In fact he got the hospital to move me into a room with two beds that way when he stayed up here at night he would be a little more comfortable.

On nights I cant sleep I just watch as he does. He always has a peaceful look on his face when he is dreaming. Sometimes he even smiles.

It warms my heart to see how this family has welcomed me into there lives. I know that I will never be able to pay them back, but that doesn't mean that I wont stop trying to.

Whoever I am.

"Good Morning Jane."

I looked over from staring out the window to the male that was standing in front of my bed.

"Morning Jake."

Jake was the nurse who worked in the physical therapy center of the hospital.

"Are you ready for this morning session?"

"Yes I believe so."

I through my legs over the side of the bed and stood on my own. I grabbed the robe that Alice bought for me so I could move freely around the hospital without giving everybody a peep show and put it on.

I asked that my sessions be done early in the morning due to everybody being at work. The hour or two of walking around with Jake would help ease some of the loneliness I felt when no one was here.

At lunch time a member of the family would come in… most the time it was Alice due to her not really having a job. Jasper and her wanted to start a family and so he asked her to just be a stay at home wife and soon a stay at home mom.

Alice told me that she had no objections to this. It gave her time to spend with me and she was able to go shopping anytime she wanted to. She is a real crack up. I have never met or heard of a person who knows more about fashion then she does. That and I think she owns every pair of designer shoes there is out there.

After my session with Jake was over he led me to the room for my psychological therapy session.

The lady was really nice. Her name was Angela Webber. I felt very comfortable talking to her.

"Okay Jane today we are going to start off by telling me if you have had anymore dreams"

She said as I made myself comfortable on the couch.

"I have Doctor Webber. There not as long as the first dream I have had. Its only little bits and pieces here and there now… I always wake up before it gets to far."

"Well that's not surprising. Your brain is trying to protect itself. It often happens when people have reoccurring dreams and know the outcome of it especially one as unpleasant as the one you have been having. Your mind has fast forwarded to the parts that are more important"

She wrote some information down on her clip board and looked back up at me.

"Is it still centering around the backpack?"

"Yes"

"Tell me about it."

Over the next hour I told her about my dream again. Only every session it gets a little different.

_I could no longer stay there. So I packed a backpack of clothes among other items and ran away. _

_I hated to do it, but I knew I had to. If I wanted to keep my speed I would have to lose the bag I was carrying. _

_Reluctantly I slid it off my shoulders and looked around for the best place on the forest floor to hide it._

_I noticed there were some leafy branches that had fallen out of a tree and grabbed them to camouflage my bag._

"Okay Jane you said that this time you were able to see some of the items you packed in the bag this go round?"

"Yes that's right. It was so real feeling. It was like it was actually in my hand."

"What was the item other then clothes that you were able to make out?"

"It was a photo. It had an older man in it with a fishing pole in his hand and a fish in the other."

"Did you know who he was in your dream?"

"No, but I cant help but think that he is related to me somehow. Rather it is a grandpa or my dad. I know he is important. I just have this gut feeling."

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window. I ran my hands through my hair and then over my face.

"I know your frustrated Jane, but we will keep working with this and see where it goes in the future. The bag in your dream has something to do with it."

"I know its like if I was just to find that bag then everything would be explained to me."

Jake came back and walked me back to my room to where Edward was waiting for me.

I sat on my bed and waited for Jake to leave.

"Hey Jane how was your therapy sessions today?"

"Good."

"Was there any luck with Doctor Webber today?"

"Not really. It was pretty much the same thing as it always is."

"Don't worry Jane we will find out who you are."

Edward said this with such determination in his voice that my heart had no doubt he would help that to come to pass.

I smiled at him and looked down when our eyes locked. I could feel the blush creep up on my checks.

"Are you hungry?"

He asked as he pulled a white paper bag into view that read _Mexican Bar And Grill _in big green letters.

"Starved."

I said as I smiled when he pulled the contents out of it.

"Mexican food, my favorite."

I licked my lips and my stomach growled as the smell assaulted my nose.

"Your favorite?"

He asked me looking a bit surprised.

"Well at least it is now. I don't know if it was before all this happened."

I looked down at the container of food he sat on the tray for me and began to open the lid looking for some kind of distraction.

"Jane it will be alright. I promise."

I pulled my hand away from the trey and pulled it through my hair. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Edward its easy for you to say that. Your not the one who is going by same random name the doctor picked, your not the one who is having vivid dreams at night, your not the one who is wondering what there life was like before all this. Your not the one who is having a hard time finding a place in this world."

The tears where overflowing from my eyes now.

Edward put down his food and grabbed me in a tight warm hug.

"I know sweetie, I just don't know how else to comfort you. I was trained in med school to diagnose what the symptoms are… not to be on the therapy side of things."

I knew that taking it out on Edward was wrong and the more he soothed me the more I felt the guilt well up in me.

"I'm sorry Edward. You and your family have been nothing but nice to me. I shouldn't have been so short tempered with you. I am ashamed of what I done. I don't want you to feel like I am taking anything that you are doing for me for granted cause I am not."

Edward was still holding me when I whispered all of that in his ear.

"Its ok Jane in fact its normal behavior for someone to be going through this to act out. I would be more worried if you didn't."

Edward pulled back and smiled at me causing a grin to spread across my own face. His smile was contagious.

He sat back down and handed me a plastic fork so I could eat my food.

After we finished lunch me and Edward was sitting in silence watching T.V. when in came Alice. She was bouncing in her steps and had a huge smile on her face that showed all her white sparkle straight teeth.

"Hey Jane, Edward."

"Hey Alice."

We both said in at the same time.

"I have great news Jane. I was just informed by the doctor they he plans on releasing you in five days. Isn't that great?"

She asked as she was clapping her hands together and lightly jumping in place.

I knew I would be released, but I didn't know it would be this soon. In a way I was happy that I was getting out of the pale colored walls of the hospital, but at the same time it was the only thing I ever known since I woke up.

It was my sanctuary.

I was terrified to leave it. I didn't know what awaited me on the outside of those glass doors.

Edward noticing my demeanor change grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"We will figure it out Jane. Don't let it worry your pretty little head."

He smiled at me and looked over at Alice.

"Well ladies if you will excuse me I have to get back to work. Jane I will see you around six tonight."

"Okay Edward."

I smiled at him, but on the inside I felt the same feeling of loneliness wash up. It has only been in the last few days that I realized how much I enjoyed his company and how much I had grown attached to him.

He was like a drug to me.

I wasn't okay until I got my Edward fix.

"Bye Alice."

He said as he walked through the door and shut it behind him.

Alice came to occupy the chair that he just got out of.

"So Jane how is everything going today?"

She asked as the grabbed the remote from the table and started flipping through the T.V. channels.

Alice did this every single time she came in my room. She would always put it on the _Style_ or _We_ channel and we would watch all the different wedding programs they had. Alice had told me about her wedding to Jasper and how much of a bridezilla everyone had said she acted like.

She laughed at it now and said that she probably was, but that she got the wedding she always dreamed of so in the end she felt that it was worth it.

I really enjoyed her company and loved it when she told me stories about her and Edward growing up. It made him seem all the more closer to me when he was away at work.

"Pretty good. Edward brought me Mexican food so I think I can be happy-go-lucky now that I have some food in my stomach."

I patted my stomach as if to prove my point. She just giggled and looked back at the screen.

We watched T.V. and laughed and giggled at the brides who would lose there tempers over something petty until Edward had returned and all but pushed her out of the room.

"You can come back tomorrow Alice. I sure Jane is tired."

She had clung on to the door jam and wouldn't budge any further.

I couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene taking place in front of me. I would have loved to seen how they acted as kids.

"Besides Alice, Jasper will be home soon."

With the mention of her loving husband she let go of the door jam and waved her goodbyes to me, then turned to Edward and poked her tongue out at him before leaving.

Edward laughed and sighed at the same time as he went to his bed and folded the sheets down.

"I swear that Alice is like a kid sometimes."

"Yes, but it makes her all the more fun to be around."

He laughed and walked over to his overnight bag and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to sleep in.

He did this every single night. He would walk to the bathroom to shower and come out in his night clothes with slightly damp hair. His eyes would be droopy from being relaxed by the hot shower and he would always smell of a mixture of soap and after shave.

He would climb in his twin bed on the other side of the room and watch T.V. with me until eventually my eyes would get heavy and I would fall asleep.

We had fallen into a comfortable routine of this.

As I watched the screen with the actors moving around on the set I couldn't help but let my mind wonder.

Edward was a really sweet guy who has been there for me from day one. He seems to want to help me, but why?

What could he possibly see in me that has captured his interest?

The thoughts bouncing around in my head soon turned into soft murmurs as my eyes slid closed. However my conscious was aware of the dream that would soon come and engulf me.

And I knew that there was no way of stopping it.

**A/N: Okay so there you go. What did you think. Come on don't be shy. I like hearing from yall. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Like I said I know this story is moving slow, but she is not going to get her memory back over night. LOL! If that was the case I would have made this a one shot. Anyways thanks for reading a please review. Till next time… see ya!**


	5. The Outside World

**A/N: **

**Hello again my dear friends. Are you still with me? I know it has been forever and a day since I last updated…. Sorry about that… my boyfriend seems to be taken a lot of my time these days, but I made sure to let him know that I have readers out there whom I have been neglecting and that yall are in need of attention…. with that being said he agreed reluctantly to give up some time for yall so that I could continue writing, but he said yall will be forever in his debt…. Lol what a nerd, but what can I say? Lol he's my nerd and I love him!**

**Okay so anyways I would like to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, favorite, and alerted my story. It means a lot to me.**

**A writer is nothing without her readers!**

**So without further or do here is your next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom! **

**Chapter 5**

**The Outside World**

**BPOV**

The last five days had flown by in a blur, but at the same time have taken there precious time. They were slow because all I could think about was how beautiful outside was. I was ready to see the green grass and the trees blowing in the wind. I was wanting to see the butterflies with there vibrant colored wings, but most of all I was ready to breathe the fresh crisp air outside and not this stale hospital air. I needed to flush out my lungs. To cleanse them.

However even though I was ready for all that to happen at the same time I wasn't.

I was scared.

Point blank scared.

Now I know most people would want to leave a hospital as soon as possible, but that's because they actually have somewhere to go. A place they call home. I have nothing like that…. Well I am sure I did, but at this time I cant remember any of it. I wasn't sure that I wanted to either.

Edward and Alice were both kind enough to offer me a place to stay and I seriously thought about staying with Alice, but in the end I picked Edward. Edward and me have grown pretty close over the last week or so. I feel comfortable and safe when he's with me, however at the same time I cant help but wonder what's going to happen when Edward gets sick of me, and I know that sooner or later it is going to happen and when it does where do I go from there?

"Jane?"

Edward called my name, well the name I was going by till we found out my real one, any how he snapped me out of all the thoughts that seemed to be bouncing around in my head. I looked up at Edward's emerald colored eyes who were staring into mine.

"You have one last session with Doctor Webber today and then you're a free bird."

He smiled as he said this and as always my mouth formed a smile of its own. Something about his adorable crooked smile was contagious. I looked away from Edward and focused on what was happening around the room.

Everybody from Edwards family was in my hospital room packing up things that I had collected over my stay here. Mostly because they brought it to me such as crossword puzzles, book, games, clothes, flowers and other things to help this small pale colored hospital room seem more like a home to me.

Alice walked over to my bed and sat down beside me.

"Yeah Jane by the time you are finished talking to Doctor Webber we should have the hospital room cleared out of your stuff and packed into Edwards car."

Alice then patted my hand and bounced off the bed only to grab a moving box and my bathrobe she had purchased for me. She skillfully folded it neatly and packed it away in the box.

"Jane?"

I looked over in the doorway and seen Jake standing there in his scrubs with a bright pearly white smile.

"You ready to go to you therapy session?"

"Yep."

I said as I hopped off the bed and walked my way over to the door. Me and Jake had became fast friends and even though I no longer need the physical part of my therapy anymore as I could walk just fine now, he would still meet me at my room to take me to Doctor Webber so he could talk to me on the way there. It was an easy friendship. One that you didn't have to think about.

I looked back at Edward and his family and waved a quick goodbye with my hand and walked out of the room with Jake by my side.

"So this is your last day huh?"

He asked and I could have sworn I detected a bit of sorrow from him.

"Yep it sure is."

"I bet your ready huh? I mean to get out of this hospital and all."

We turned a corner and went up to the elevators. I punched the button and waited for the doors to open.

"Honestly Jake it's a yes and a no. I mean I am ready to see the outside world again, but I'm also scared of it. That and don't get me wrong Edward and his family have been really nice, but I know there bound to be getting tired of me and probably want to get back to there normally everyday life."

The elevator doors opened up and me and Jake stepped inside. Jake pushed the button for the 12 floor and the doors closed.

"Jane I honestly don't think that will happen. I mean I think they have taken a liking to you. That and Edward or should I say Doctor Edward seems to have an attachment to you."

Jake had explained to me one day during my swimming session that Edward used to be a doctor here and that he now owns his own doctors office downtown. According to Jake a lot of the female nurses here at the hospital went through a depression stage when he left.

Edward was one of the most eligible bachelors the hospital had to offer and apparently a bunch of the nurse had tried to get there hands on him, but he was never interested. Some of the men who worked here in the hospital thought that he was gay. However there was no tale, tale sign to show that he was, that and the theory got proved wrong when Edward started dating some chick named Tanya.

Jake had told me that she had the personality of a dial tone and that she was as dumb as a post. She was one of those people who flew by on her looks. Edward ended up breaking things off with her after only a month, but I digress.

We talked the rest of the way till we reached Doctor Webber's office.

"Well patient Jane this is the last time I will be walking you around the hospital. Your one of the best patients I have ever had. Promise me that I will get to see you outside of work."

"Sure Jake that would be great and maybe I will finally get to meet Leah."

Leah was Jake's fiancée. They were high school sweethearts and decided that it was time to start the next chapter of there life. Jake was crazy about her. When we weren't talking about the Cullens or my amnesia we were talking about Leah. Its nice to see a guy be so in love with his girl and actually show it to the world. I just wish one day I would have the same thing.

"Me and Leah will both be looking forward to it."

Jake hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I feel as if you are a sister to me Jane. If you have any problems you know where to find me."

And with that Jake pulled away and turned around. I watched as Jake walked away from me, but before he got out of site Jake turned around one last time and waved goodbye as he left to go tend to another one of his patients.

I took a deep breathe and walked into the room.

We were 30 minutes into the session and Doctor Webber was sitting behind her desk writing down some information as I told her about my most recent dream which wasn't unlike any of the others. The backpack and photo seem to be the reoccurring star in every single one.

"Do you think the backpack is something you really had? Or do you think that it is just a metaphor in your dream?

"Doctor Webber what would the backpack be taken the place of? I mean if its not something that I really had?"

I watched as she walked around her desk and came to sit in one of the chairs beside me.

"Please Jane call me Angela."

She said with a smile.

"Your backpack in the dream could be your conscious. It could be a way of showing you what you forgot. You said that you always see a picture of what you assume is your father. Its very well possible that its your bodies way of trying to show you who you really are. Give it some time I am sure as time goes by your dream may get more detailed or just stop all together. However we are hoping for some details since there is still no improvement on your case."

I looked down at my hands. I still thought the backpack was something that I really had and is a link to my past. It could very well be a metaphor, but why a backpack? The human body is capable of thinking up hundreds of dreams and scenarios. Why this one dream all the time?

"So Jane are you feeling any anxiety about being released? And if so would you like to talk about it?"

Over the next hour I talked about my uncertainties I had about the outside world to Doctor Webber which I had to admit having her explain why I felt that way and how to deal with it helped me so much that by the time my session was over I was smiling and couldn't wait to get back to Edward so we could leave as soon as possible.

**EPOV**

I had spent the pervious day cleaning my house from top to bottom… its not that I am a messy person, but hey I am a bachelor who does happen to work long hours so from time to time I get a little lazy with the housework. After I finished cleaning I began fixing up the guest bedroom in my house or as Alice had said I was making it more welcoming.

I wanted everything to be perfect for Jane or whoever she really once. I knew that one day we would find out all the information we needed to find out her true identity, but that day may be far into the future.

The one thing I knew for sure was that who ever she was I was falling for her fast and decided that whatever her past was that was just it, it was her past. I was more then willing to over look it no matter what the outcome of it was going to be.

The only problem was, was Jane?

I could read her facial expressions very easily and always knew when the thought crossed her mind about who she really was. Her little eyebrows would nit together and she would have that pondering look on her face.

She was adorable when she did that. I realized that Jane and me have gotten a lot closer over the time spent here at the hospital. She was intertwined with my life and that of my families. She was a part of us now. Welcomed and loved among us. The thought of how she fit in so well brought a smile to my face as I packed up the last box and brought in down to my car where I placed it in the trunk.

I went back to the room and waited for Jane to return. I looked at the clock and realized that any minute now she would be walking through the door.

When Jane returned she had a smile on her face and her eyes were bright like the forth of July.

Like Alice had said we had completely packed and loaded up everything that was in the hospital room by the time Jane was finished with her therapy session.

I walked over to her and looked a her with a smile on my face.

"So Jane are you ready to go?"

I watched as she looked around the pale colored room one last time, took a breath and gave a nod of her head.

Alice bounded up beside her and looped her arm through Jane's and began dragging her to the elevator. Once the doors shut all you could here in the tiny space was Alice popping her gum and her humming a soft cheery tune. I looked into the stainless steal of the elevator doors and seen Jane's reflection. She looked beautiful. You could still see some of the bruises on her face and body, but they were growing lighter and lighter everyday. The swelling in her face had gone down and you could see the soft lines of her nose, eyes, and thick pink lips. I had no doubt in my mind that once all the bruising did go away that she would be even more gorgeous then she is now.

The longer I thought about it the more upset I became. How could anyone man or woman want to hurt someone like Jane?

I vowed to find out and when I did I would make them pay for what they did.

I had looked back up into the doors of the elevator and study Jane's beautiful face once more only this time she turned her eyes away from Alice and looked in the doors as well catching me staring at her. A light pink shade of blush covered her cheeks and she quickly looked at the ground.

She was so beautiful.

"So Jane would you like to go out to eat somewhere or order take in at Edwards house. I know you must be hungry."

Alice broke the awkward silence and for that I was grateful.

"Um?"

I quickly spoke up.

"How about we just order take out for tonight. We don't want Jane to get to overwhelmed."

"Okay. That works out perfect because why we are waiting on the food to arrive me and Jane can unpack her things in the guest bedroom."

I turned to face Jane with a questioning look to make sure she was okay with the plan

She nodded her head and smiled a pearly white smile. Just then the doors opened and we all stepped out into the lobby.

We started walking towards the glass doors when Jane stopped a few steps behind me and Alice.

"Jane are you okay?"

She looked at me and Alice.

"Yeah I am fine I just needed a minute. I am being silly huh? Being so scared to go outside and all."

Alice bounded up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"No Jane not at all I think what you are fixing to do is brave. Not everyone can pick themselves up as fast as you did and try to start living there life again. I think you are the bravest person in the world, but if you would like help with this me and Edward are here for you."

Alice and Jane smiled at each other and Jane reached for my hand. We walked to the glass doors together and pushed it open.

Once we stepped outside Jane let go of our hands and took a step or two ahead of us. I could see her chest rise and fall as she took in the refreshing cool air. The wind was blowing and gently whirled her chestnut colored hair around her face.

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath when she exhaled she opened her eyes and looked at us. She had the most amazing smile on her face. One of happiness.

She walked over to me.

"I ready to go now."

With that we all three made our way to my car and I head home with my sister and the girl that was slowly capturing my heart.

**A/N:**

**Okay so whatcha think? We now got a tad bit of Edwards history there. Also Jacob will be no threat in this story he is solely a friend, but don't worry he will appear in and out of the story from time to time for those of you who like him.**

**Also there seemed to be some confusion about who Jane is. Jane is Bella, and Bella is Jane. They don't know Bella's real name so that just started calling her Jane.**

**You know like on those CSI shows where they find a body, but don't have the identity of them yet they always call them Jane Doe or John Doe…. So that's why I gave her that name. **

**Jane seemed to fit perfect! However be patent because as the story goes she will find out that her name is really Bella, but that want be for a few more chapters or so.**

**Okay so please review and tell me what you think of my story. Also as before if you have any songs that you think would go perfectly with this chapter then feel free to write me. Until next time! **

**XOXO**


End file.
